


because you've never looked so good

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I used Halloween as an excuse to write Harry in a sexy sailor costume with stockings and panties, sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because you've never looked so good

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is crossdressing, but I'm warning you now it's awful because I suck at smut.  
> This is Harry's costume: http://www.yandy.com/Sailboat-Cutie-Costume.php  
> Happy Halloween!:)

"Are you okay, babe?" Niall calls after a particularly loud thump comes from the bathroom, one that sounds a lot like a  _Harry just fell on his ass_  thump.

"Fine!" Harry calls back, sounding slightly distressed. "I'll be out in a minute! Don't move!"

So Niall sits back against the headboard, folding his hands in his lap. He's quite excited, despite his calm exterior. The moment Harry had said  _'surprise'_  Niall heard  _'sex'_ , which is perfectly reasonable. They always do this, surprise each other with new ways to 'spice up' their sex life. 

And even though it's Halloween, he really hopes it's not some sort of role-play thing. He'd do it, for Harry, but it'd be extremely awkward if he had to act like some sort of teacher punishing his student or something, he'd probably giggle through most of it, actually.

"Okay," Harry calls softly, and Niall can hear his nerves, "I'm coming out now."

"Think you did that a few years ago, love," Niall jokes. Harry laughs from the other side of the door, and it makes Niall feel a little better, knowing that Harry's not  _too_  nervous.

The door pops open then, and he hears Harry's deep breath before he steps out and stands two feet away from the bed. His head is bowed slightly, curls falling into his face, but Niall can see the flush on his cheeks, and his hands are clasped behind his back. 

Nialls mouth goes dry.

He's wearing a short white sailor dress, fluffed out at the bottom with navy and gold stripes at the hem and red ribbons chris-crossing down his sides, ending in little bows on his hips. He's got white stockings that go half way up his thighs, little bows at the top. They make his legs look a mile long. 

"There was a hat," Harry says softly, shifting on his feet, "but it looked stupid with my curls." He finally looks up when Niall doesn't reply, and bites his lip. "Is this okay?"

Niall draws his eyes away from Harry's thighs to smile softly at him. "Of course," he says. "You look amazing, babe."

Harry blushes, almost all the way down to his chest, and smiles. He turns, smoothing down the front of his skirt. Nialls confused, until Harry turns to smile at him, dropping his eyes momentarily to his arse and - _oh_. 

The littlest bit of his bum peeks out the bottom of the dress, and it's covered by a frilly pair of  _panties_. Niall doesn't even really care about the dress at this point, but he's afraid he's going to come just by the sight of the stockings and panties.

"Come here," he says, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Harry smiles, practically prancing to the bed before getting on and climbing up on his knees to place himself on Nialls lap. One of the stockings has been pulled down, so Niall gently pulls in back up into place, and smooths down the skirt. 

"You look so good, baby," Niall says softly. Harry wraps his arms around his neck, smiling, and Niall places a soft peck to his lips before returning it.

He slides his hands up Harrys thighs, up under the dress, and the tulle is scratchy and itchy. He pushes it up, and softly palms at Harry's growing bulge that's pressed tight to his hip. "Thank you for dressing up for me," he says, leaning in to kiss up and down Harrys throat.

Harry grinds forward the slightest bit, before he realizes what he's doing and stops. He sucks in a deep breath, muttering a rough "welcome."

Niall flips them over, so that he's hovering over Harry, knees between his legs and his arms at either side of his head to keep him up. Harry already looks wrecked, lips a deep pink from biting at them and his cheeks flushed, eyes wide and glassy. He strokes at his thigh again, liking the feeling of the soft fabric from the tights then Harrys familiar soft skin. 

At Harrys soft sigh, he dips down to kiss him slow and deep, Harry's lips parting for him easily so he can lick into his mouth and taste the Pepsi they had with dinner. Niall shifts his hips down into Harry's, and is rewarded with an eager whine from Harry as he lifts his own hips off the bed in search of more friction. 

"Do you wanna keep your dress on, love?" Niall asks, tracing the zigzags of soft ribbons on his ribs.

"S'a bit itchy," Harry admits, smiling sheepishly, "you can take it off."

Niall chuckles, pressing a kiss to Harry's nose before he pulls at the strings behind Harry's neck, untying the halter top, and slowly peels the top down to Harry's hips, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Harry's chest rises and falls faster under his lips, and he smiles. 

"Up," he says, pulling at the bottom of the dress. Harry plants his feet down on the bed and lifts his hips so Niall can pull it down to his knees, and then the rest of the way off after he settles back down. 

With the dress off, Niall gets a better view of the panties: soft white with frills all down them, tiny little pink hearts littered around. 

" _Jesus,_ " Niall breathes. "When did you decide you like to wear panties?" 

Harry smiles, blushing, and shrugs. "Today, I guess," he says. "I just wanted to try it."

"Yeah?" Niall smiles. "Is this a thing, then? Should we get you more?" 

He kisses Harry a few times before he gets a chance to reply, and Harry giggles. "I think I'd like that," he says quietly.

"And what about these stockings?" Niall says, pulling on the bow of said garment softly. "I think I quite like them, myself." 

Harry smiles, nodding, and Niall shifts down to kiss him again, this time slotting his hips with Harry's and grinds against him steadily. Soon after, Harry starts panting and whining, pushing his hips up almost frantically.

He whimpers when Niall sits up on his knees, pouting up at him until Niall shakes his head fondly and pulls his panties down enough to get a hand on him, stroking him with a slightly dry grip the way he knows Harry likes to give him a little relief.

Harry's breath hitches, and Niall smiles softly, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. He drops it down beside Harry, and hooks his fingers into the soft panties to slide them down Harry's legs. They get caught on the stockings, dragging them to his knees, so Niall pulls them back up, pressing a soft kiss to each of Harry's thighs.

After squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, he shoves a pillow under Harrys hips, then spreads his cheeks slightly with his clean hand. Harry shivers, and Niall places soft kisses and nips at the insides of his thighs while he slips one finger in. Harry opens easily for him, probably still slightly stretched from their quicky this morning, and he sighs, body going lax.

"Good, babe?" Niall asks, thrusting his finger slowly, purposefully avoiding Harry's prostate.

Harry hums, trailing off into a moan when Niall adds a second finger, scissoring them slowly. He dips down and licks a long stripe up Harry's cock, smiling when Harry groans and arches his back off the bed briefly.

He strokes Harry's cock with his free hand, only sucking on the head so he doesn't have to focus on too many things, just on making Harry feel good. Harry whines and lifts one of his legs onto Niall's shoulder, and starts rocking back on his fingers. 

Niall finally gives him what he knows he wants, and prods at his prostate. Harry moans loudly, fisting his hands into the sheets. "C'mon, babe," Niall coos, thumbing at his slit while he works his fingers. "You almost there?"

Harry nods, whimpering, and all it takes is a particularly hard suck and a few more hard thrusts of his fingers before he goes stiff as he comes in Nialls fist, shivering and sinking into the sheets when he's finished. Niall wipes his hand off on the bed and squeezes at the base of his own cock so he doesn't come untouched like a thirteen year old, before scooting up to kiss Harry softly. 

"C'mon," Harry says, pushing at his chest, "gonna suck you off."

Niall crawls up so he's straddling Harry's chest, and he wastes no time sucking him deep, waiting until he's comfortable enough to look up at Niall expectantly. Niall groans, thrusting his hips slowly, his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat, but he doesn't even gag. 

Harry lies still other than his sucking and tonguing at Niall's cock, hands roaming up over his chest and stomach, and it isn't until Niall thrusts a little too hard and Harry  _does_  gag, just a little, tears springing to his eyes even though he moans. It sets Niall off, gasping as he comes down Harry's throat, who swallows happily. 

Niall sighs, flopping down onto the bed. Harry cuddles into his side instantly, despite being covered in his own mess.

"So, you liked your surprise then?" Harry asks.

Niall smiles, eyeing the stockings still on Harrys legs. The sight almost makes him want to go for round two, but he's not sure he can manage that tonight.

"Course, babe," Niall says, kissing him. He smiles, and pulls the covers over them.

Harry sighs happily, snuggling in deeper and burying his face in Niall's neck, and Niall's pretty sure if anyone were watching, they'd be able to see his heart eyes.

And if they wake up to Liam barging into their room, suddenly confused as to why there's a dress  _and_  panties on their floor, well, Niall's only endeared by Harry blushing and hiding under the covers.


End file.
